It's Cold Outside
by BelowExpectation
Summary: AKA: Kurt gets kidnapped. Blaine has loved Kurt from afar and now he has the boy's full attention.


A/N: If anyone is interested, I am still working on The Community, but I'm going to finish writing all of the chapters before I post again. Sorry if this is rushed, but I've had it in my head for days and I had to get it out. I may rewrite it later. Let me know what you think.

* * *

"Come on, Kurt. You love to sing," Blaine said softly.

Moving to kneel in front of the other boy, Blaine gently tilted Kurt's head up. The taller boy slowly opened his tear filled eyes and met Blaine's gaze. "Please," he whispered, "I just want to go home."

After waking up in an unfamiliar room with a stranger watching him, Kurt had panicked, tugging at his bonds and calling out to the boy to let him go. The other boy had silently watched as he pulled against the ropes tying him to the hard wooden chair. He only moved when Kurt jerked too hard and almost fell on his side. He had rushed forward and put Kurt upright again. After introducing himself, Blaine explained that he was in love with him and had to bring him to the room to make him see that they were soul mates. Blaine knew he could never talk to Kurt in any kind of public setting, but he desperately needed to meet him.

Blaine dropped his hand and let Kurt's head fall. Kurt let out a loud sob as the other boy stood. He gave another weak tug at the ropes around his wrists and ankles before going slack. Pulling at the knots had done nothing but hurt his wrists during the past couple of hours. The tears he had been trying to keep in finally spilled over, running down his face. Feeling Blaine's hand on his cheek, Kurt jerked his head away.

Blaine sighed. "Don't be like that, Baby. Come on. Just one song, then I'll leave you alone. Please?" He asked.

Kurt leaned his head back against the chair and took a few shuddery breaths. He blinked rapidly to try and stop the tears before facing forward and giving Blaine a nod. The darker boy grinned and turned to the iPod dock, quickly picking a song and spinning back around to face Kurt.

"I figured we could do a Christmas song, since it's so close to the holiday now," Blaine said happily.

When the song started, Kurt instantly recognized it as 'Baby, It's Cold Outside.' He looked up and locked eyes with his captor. Blaine gave him a sweet smile and gestured for him to sing first.

I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight  
To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Oh, but it's cold outside

I simply must go - But, baby, it's cold outside.  
The answer is no - But, baby, it's cold outside.  
This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in.  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm.  
My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious.  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical storm.  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Oh, your lips are delicious.  
Maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before.

I've got to go home - But, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - I'm thrilled when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
ByThere's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ohhh, baby it's cold outside

Kurt took a deep breath as soon as the song ended. He knew his voice had cracked a few times. The lyrics were too close to his situation to not affect him. He just hoped Blaine wouldn't make him sing again. Blaine had moved around him a lot as they sang, ending up behind the other boy, his hands on Kurt's shoulders. He gave them a squeeze and moved to the front of the chair. Kurt watched as Blaine knelt before him. He closed his eyes tightly when Blaine put his hand on his cheek again.

"That was beautiful, Baby. Amazing, as always," Blaine praised.

He had always been in awe of Kurt's voice and now he could hear it whenever he wanted. He stroked Kurt's cheek with his thumb for a moment before standing, the movement causing Kurt to look at him again. Blaine smiled down at the boy again, pausing just to look at him. He really was beautiful. The slightly red eyes and tear tracks did nothing to take away from that. Quickly, before Kurt could move his head, Blaine dove down and gave the boy a peck on the lips.

"It's late, you should get some sleep," he said. "I'll see you in the morning, Kurt. I love you."

Kurt could feel himself start to panic again; Blaine had already made his way to the door, turned off the lights, and was standing in the doorway. "Blaine!" He shouted. "You can't leave me in here! Please!"

"I'll see you in the morning, Kurt," Blaine repeated, "you'll be fine."

Kurt called out his name again and again, even after the door was shut and the room went completely dark.


End file.
